The Furry's Revenge
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Lucario, Renamon, and Krystal find themselves up against seven of the most vicious slashers: Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Pinhead, Chucky, Leatherface, and Evil Ash! Who will triumph? Furries or slashers?
1. Krystal's Nightmare

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**AN: This is a crossover between many movies, a few shows, and a few games, and is not intended to fit in with the plot, though some events may be similar**

**Contains violence, given that there are slashers from horror films, but the violence isn't described in great detail, just "stabbed" or "throat slit" or, in one case, "head crushed". Language is limited to "hell" and "damn".**

**_WARNING: This story is NOT intended for Renamon haters. Renamon lovers, on the other hand, will like the final chapter of this story._**

**Chapter 1: Krystal's Nightmare**

A dark figure constructed a clawed glove and began sharpening the knives on it.

"Krystal!" he said.

Krystal ran as fast as she could. The dark figure chased after her. She turned around and aimed her blaster at him. He had a burned, zombielike face, a red and green sweater, and a hat.

"Come to Freddy," the figure said.

Krystal shot Freddy in the heart. It burned a hole through him, but Freddy looked quite unhurt, and healed the hole.

"It looks like your plan had a few holes in it," said Freddy.

Freddy continued chasing after her, but was soon cornered. Freddy advanced on her, raising his clawed glove. "This is God!" he said, indicating his glove, and raised his glove to strike.

As Krystal backed away, her floofy tail got too close to a flame in the corner of the alley, and suddenly she woke up.

'It was only a dream,' she thought, before she saw a small amount of fur on her tail slightly singed.

* * *

First chapter. Not very long. Expect me to say "floofy tail" often, even though the technical term is "fluffy".


	2. Camp Fox

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 2: Camp Fox**

Reynar, a red fox, drove with Kilometers, an orange, two-tailed fox, toward a camp. The train ride theme song from _Camp Pikachu_ was playing on their radio. It was Friday, October 31st.

"The turn off should be just there," said Kilometers. As they drove closer to a turnoff sign saying "Camp Fox", they suddenly stopped. An old man with white hair and a goatee was lying in the middle of the road. The old man got up.

"Do not go to Camp Fox," said the old man. "You will regret it. It's right next to the cursed place, Camp Blood."

"Sure," said Reynar. "But the killer from Camp Crystal Lake is dead. She got decapitated with her own machete."

The old man held up a small white object. It looked like a large marble with Kleenex wrapped around it.

"What is that?" asked Reynar.

"I found this," he said. "Along with other parts of the body."

"That's an eyeball!" said Kilometers, and he and Reynar quickly got in their car and drove to Camp Fox.

The camp counselors, aside from Reynar and Kilometers, were: Queaton, a yellow fox with three tails; Lava Monkey, a green fox with four tails; Yobee, a blue, female fox with five tails; her brother Luvpix, a blue fox with six tails; Longhorn, a purple fox with seven tails; Orochi, a white fox with eight tails; Stripe, a black fox with nine tails and a mohawk; and Renamon, a female yellow fox, and a Digimon.

When no one was looking, Stripe took out a can of spray paint and began vandalizing the cabins. He then snuck the paint into Lava Monkey's bag.

"What are you doing?" said Orochi a few hours later.

"I'm not doing anything!" said Lava Monkey.

Orochi reached into Lava Monkey's bag and pulled out the spray paint. "The graffiti, that's what!"

"I didn't do that!" he said.

"It was Stripe," said Queaton. "I saw him put the spray paint in Lava Monkey's bag."

"Stripe!" said Orochi. "This is the third time you've tried to set up the other camp counselors! If you do this again, you're fired!"

At nighttime, Reynar was wandering around. He wandered over through the trees, and reached another camp. There was a lake, and several abandoned cabins. He heard footsteps. He turned around. He didn't see anything. Then, he turned around in time to see a figure with a hockey mask hit him in the head with a machete!

* * *

AN: Reynar, Kilometers, Queaton, Lava Monkey, Yobee, Luvpix, Longhorn, Orochi, and Stripe are my characters, and their names are derived from different characters with the corresponding number of tails, some of them foxes. The exception is Stripe, who is named after the Gremlins villain.

Reynar = Reynard, or Renamon

Kilometers = Miles "Tails" Prower

Queaton = Keaton

Lava Monkey = Four-tailed monkey from Naruto

Yobee = Yobi the Five-Tailed Fox

Luvpix = Vulpix

Longhorn = Seven-tailed horned beetle from Naruto

Orochi = The Orochi, dragon with eight heads and eight tails

In the final chapter I'll state which character's from what, but you should know most of them if you read this story


	3. Pokemon Babysitters

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 3: Pokemon Babysitters**

Mewtwo and Lucario were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Two more battles and then we'd better get going to babysit Stephen and JT Doyle," said Lucario.

Stephen and JT were the kids that lived across the street from Lucario and Mewtwo. Their parents were going to a dance.

After they were done playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, unlocking the Easton Kingdom theme in the process, they walked over to Stephen and JT's house. A shadowy figure hid in the car, and walked out, carrying a kitchen knife.

JT and Stephen watched The Exorcist, while Mewtwo and Lucario began playing Battleship. Both were able to block mind-reading powers, so neither was able to read the other's mind.

"You sunk my battleship!" said Mewtwo after ten minutes. Only Mewtwo's destroyer and submarine remained, while Mewtwo had only sunk Lucario's patrol boat. "I'm going to go get a beer. I'll be right back."

Mewtwo walked out the door and over to the fridge. He grabbed a beer. A dark figure in a William Shatner mask snuck up on Mewtwo and stabbed him from behind with a knitting needle. Mewtwo fell to the ground dead. The figure advanced on Lucario, who stood up.

"You're Michael Myers, aren't you?" he said. "You're that nutcase who escaped the insane asylum last night!"

Michael raised a kitchen knife and advanced on Lucario. Lucario powered up and shot an energy ball at Michael, blasting him backwards and knocking him out the window off the balcony.

"Was that the boogeyman?" asked JT.

"As a matter of fact, it was," said Lucario. They looked over the veranda, but Michael was gone.

* * *

AN: Stephen and JT are my own characters, and in this timeline, which is an alternate universe of the seven horror series referenced. Stephen is a reference to the Halloween 6 character, and both are a reference to two of the five main heroes from Survivor: Tocantins (in my opinion), other three being Brendan, Sierra, and Taj (if you've seen it).


	4. Krystal Raises Hell

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 4: Krystal Raises Hell**

"I've been having nightmares too," said John, another humanoid fox. "Some guy with clawed gloves. Tina said she was also having nightmares, and then she was found slashed to death in her bed a few nights later."

"You think Freddy killed her?" said Krystal.

"I don't know," said John. "But I did hear a legend about dream demons once. They give a person the ability to cross the line between dreams and reality. Freddy Krueger was a child murderer who was burned alive in his boiler room. I only wish Fox weren't off on Planet Totokama searching for Spock."

"Is there a way to stop him?" asked Krystal.

Before John could answer, the old man that Reynar and Kilometers had run into walked up to them.

"Are you Krystal?" he said.

"Yes," said Krystal. The man held up a strange box.

"Some merchant sold me this box and I thought I'd give it to one of my friends, cause I have no use for it. Can you give this to Renamon?"

"Who's Renamon?" said Krystal.

"She's a yellow fox, and works at Camp Fox," said the old man. He walked away.

"What does it do?" said John.

Suddenly, the neighborhood bullies appeared. Benks Fuller, a fat, 15-year old boy with brown hair, and his taller, thinner brother, 14-year old Jirk Fuller, appeared.

"Hey!" said Benks. "Looks like she has something else we can steal!"

"No!" said Krystal. "I have to give this to R…"

Benks punched Krystal and knocked her down. John dashed at him but Jirk threw a rock at him, and Benks punched him. He grabbed the box and twisted it. The box moved into a different shape. Suddenly, Benks gasped in pain as hooked chains tore him to shreds. Jirk screamed like a girl, and Krystal and John looked as four demons appeared. One was fat, one had chattering teeth, one was female, and one was taller than the rest, with chalk-white skin and pins in his head.

"You desperately wanted to go to hell," said Pinhead. "Well, here's your chance. I have a place set up in there called the Labyrinth specifically for my victims, good or evil."

Pinhead took a chainlike device that resembled scissors and chopped off Jirk's head.

"And now for you," said Pinhead. "You will be the first furries I kill and then torment in the Labyrinth."

Krystal shot Butterball, Female Cenobite, and Chatterer with her blaster. She shot Pinhead, but he did not appear to take much damage. Krystal pulled out a rocket launcher and shot it at Pinhead. The explosion blew him to bits. Krystal and John walked back inside to decide what to do about Freddy.

While a pillar rose up out of the ground. Inside was the merchant with a cricket-covered face, and all four Cenobites. After about two hours, however, all vanished. Pinhead was the last to disappear.

* * *

AN: John is also my own character.


	5. Voodoo Madness

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 5: Voodoo Madness**

"Stripe!" yelled Orochi. "Where's Reynar!"

"I don't know what you mean," said Stripe.

"Reynar's gone missing," said Orochi. "Did you lock him in the trunk of Brian's car again!"

"Brian didn't even show up," said Stripe. Brian was the head counselor, and also an anthromoporphic fox.

Suddenly, something stabbed Orochi from behind. Orochi fell to the ground dead, and Stripe saw Jason Voorhees with a machete.

"RUN AWAY!" said Stripe. He pushed Yobee down as he ran. As Yobee attempted to get up, Jason held her up by one of her tails and slit her throat with a knife. He then took a spear gun and shot Kilometers in the back. Queaton, Lava Monkey, Luvpix, Longhorn, Stripe, and Renamon all escaped and hid in an old abandoned bar.

"Care to explain what that was all about, Stripe?" said Luvpix.

"It was an accident!" said Stripe. "I'd never hurt her!"

"You deliberately used her as a distraction to get away from Jason," said Luvpix.

"Jason?" said Longhorn. "You mean, like, Voorhees?"

"Jason Voorhees drowned in Crystal Lake at Age 11," said Luvpix. "Rumor has it his mother is descended from the Dark Ones, and as such resurrected him with a book full of dark incantations…"

"I'll be right back," said Stripe. He walked out of the room and into the storeroom. He grabbed a beer and drank it. Suddenly, he heard something knock beer over. He looked for the culprit. Suddenly, he felt something cut off one of his tails. He turned around and saw a doll with scars on his faces swing the severed tail and hit him in the head! Stripe fell to the ground!

"WHAT THE HECK?" said Stripe.

"I am Chucky," said the doll. "And I will find my amulet at Camp Blood, where I last left it buried under an oak tree, and I will transfer to someone else's body!" And he raised his knife and stabbed.

* * *

Now Renamon not only has to deal with Jason, but Chucky as well! Btw did anyone else think "Stripe had it coming."


	6. A Massacre with Two Deaths

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 6: A Massacre with Two Deaths**

"Sheriff!" said Lucario. "Michael Myers is here! I shot him with an energy ball, but he survived, and he's on the loose again!"

"We'll look for him," said Sheriff Brackett.

Lucario walked with JT and Stephen for a while, and suddenly two men appeared. One was fat with a beard, a red jacket, and a hat, and the other wore a brown robe that was too big for him, and also had a hat.

"I am Gonzorgo," said the fat man, "and this is my friend Rodrigo. We heard about Michael, and we'd like to help you fight him. He nearly killed us, and he killed our former boss, Barnaby. But we betrayed him seconds before Michael attacked."

JT and Stephen went over to their friend Brendan Wallace's house, while Lucario, Gonzorgo, and Rodrigo walked toward a weapons shop in search of weapons.

An old man walked up to them. He had a white goatee and hair. "There's an old house over there that is full of weapons," he said.

They looked and saw the old house. Rodrigo entered the house, and looked around. A man came out from around the corner. He wore a mask made from the skin of a man with black curly hair. The man screamed in terror and bashed Rodrigo on the head with a sledgehammer. He threw the corpse into a freezer.

After five minutes, Lucario and Gonzorgo began wondering where Rodrigo was. Gonzorgo entered the house. He entered the kitchen, which was full of human bones. He turned around and Leatherface stood with a chainsaw. He activated it and swung it at Gonzorgo…

* * *

AN: The title is a reference to that there are few deaths in the Texas Chainsaw MASSACRE. Half the deaths in the second film are the cannibals. And incase you haven't guessed, Brendan Wallace is a reference to Brendan from Survivor Tocantins and Lindsey Wallace from Halloween.


	7. Two Tails and Two Ashes

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 7: Two Tails and Two Ashes**

Tails was playing baseball with Sonic, Knuckles, and four humanoid foxes names Sam, Mike, Doug, and Bradley. On Sonic's team was a human jock named Frank. Doug pitched the baseball to Frank, who missed it and it hit him in the nose and broke it with a CRUNCH of ball breaking bone.

"Is that blood?" said an akruner named Larry. "I fainted at the sight of blood." And he collapsed to the ground.

"You killed him!" said Bradley. "My brother's a murderer!"

"I didn't kill him!" said Doug. "He fainted because Frank's nose was broken!"

Suddenly, Larry got up. His face was demonic. He grabbed a pencil and stabbed Doug with it. He then bit Sonic on the arm. Knuckles punched him but Larry bit him as well. Suddenly, a man appeared with a chainsaw in the place of a right hand. He cut off Larry's arms, and then decapitated him.

"That's the only way to kill a Kandarian demon," said Ash Williams. "Dismember it, or destroy its head."

"Who are you?" said Tails.

"I am Ash," said Ash. "I'm hunting the evil that killed my girlfriend and turned her into a demon. I had to hack her up with my chainsaw and cut off my hand!"

Suddenly, everyone could hear the evil, invisible spirit approaching. While high above them, the Snow Queen sat on an icy throne inside a blimp, with her three trolls, Baggy, Eric, and Wardrobe.

"Lower the mirror!" said the Snow Queen.

Wardrobe lowered Baggy and the Snow Queen's mirror with the rope, and Baggy tried to set it up on the nearby building, to reflect light from the Snow Queen's palace and freeze the world, but reflected in it he saw Tails.

"A fox with two tails?" he said, perplexed. He let go of the mirror to scratch his head, and the mirror fell. It landed on the ground, miraculously undamaged. The sound of the evil spirit could be heard next to the mirror, and then vanished. Ash looked in the mirror. His reflection suddenly spoke.

"Hey!" he said. "How'd you feel about cutting up Linda with a chainsaw?"

Ash stomped in the mirror and broke it.

"MY MIRROR!" shrieked the Snow Queen in terror and grief. Eric, who was driving, was startled by this, and crashed the blimp into the side of a volcano! Eric and Wardrobe activated parachutes and landed safely at the base of the volcano. Baggy was still standing on the Butterscotch School, looking horrified at this turn of events. The Snow Queen, however, was too shocked about the destruction of her beloved mirror, and great was her surprise when the ground of the blimp broke from under her, and she plummeted headfirst into the molten lava.

As the Snow Queen resurfaced, completely turned to stone yet her eyes occasionally glowing blue, several Tiny Ashes jumped out of the mirror shards. They shot at Ash with slingshots and poked at him with nails and needles. Ash and Tails both tried stomping on them, while one of them stood on a catapult, and the other set it off. The Tiny Ash went flying straight into Ash's mouth. The other Tiny Ashes ran away and vanished into thin air.

Suddenly, before the horrified eyes of Tails, Frank, Sam, Mike, and Bradley (Sonic and Knuckles were unconscious from the bites), Ash suddenly had two heads, and soon another Ash split from him, identical but with a right hand.

"I'm Bad Ash!" he said. "You're Good Ash! You're goody little two shoes!"

Ash activated his chainsaw and cut off Bad Ash's head. He then buried him. Bad Ash taunted him for a bit, but eventually expired.

At the exact same time, in her entombment in the molten lava, the glow in the Snow Queen's eyes faded away, and her eyes never glowed again.

* * *

AN: Frank, Sam, Mike, Doug, Bradley, and Larry are my own characters. I've actually been using the Frank and Larry combination even before I saw Hellraiser for the first time. Akruner is just a word I made up that means something along the lines of "ordinary and random character, almost a punk". The Snow Queen is the antagonist of a film entitled "The Snow Queen", which not many people have seen due to its underratedness, almost like Monster Rancher…

So that's it, all seven slashers have been introduced! But wait... the real action is yet to come...


	8. Vixen and Vixen

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 8: Vixen and Vixen**

John reached for his coffee machine, only to find it broken! He tried to stay awake, but fell asleep. In his dream, he saw Freddy walk up to him with his clawed glove. He cut a few of his fingers off. Green blood sprayed from them before he regenerated his fingers.

Freddy chased after John. John kept running as fast as he could. He turned around. Freddy wasn't there. John suddenly saw Freddy's shadow around a corner. He grabbed a machete off the wall and jumped out, but only saw a goat. Then, Freddy stabbed John from behind with his clawed glove.

Krystal was walking down the road when John's body suddenly fell from the window.

Meanwhile, in the bar, Queaton and Lava Monkey grabbed some guns.

"What are you doing?" Renamon asked them.

"We're going to kill Jason," said Queaton.

"You can't kill Jason with machine guns," said Renamon. "He's too powerful."

"Has anyone tried shooting him in the head?" said Lava Monkey, and they rushed out the door without waiting for a response.

Luvpix walked into the back room, and saw Stripe lying on the ground, tailless and dead.

"STRIPE'S DEAD!" said Luvpix in horror. He suddenly looked and saw Chucky, lying on four of Stripe's severed tails like a mattress. Just then, something stabbed Luvpix in the leg and he backed away and fell down the stairs.

"Nice shot Tiffany," said Chucky to a female doll about his size. Tiffany was holding a knife. She and Chucky walked down the stairs to examine Luvpix.

"His neck's broken," said Tiffany. They snuck out and looked around. Renamon and Longhorn were asleep. Chucky and Tiffany slowly walked toward the door, when Chucky stepped on a rake and it hit him in the head. Longhorn woke up. Chucky quickly grabbed a beer bottle and stabbed Longhorn with it. Longhorn shrieked in pain, and Renamon woke up to see Chucky and Tiffany standing over Longhorn's dead body.

"What's going on?" she said.

Chucky and Tiffany ran off toward Camp Crystal Lake. They ran right by Krystal as she entered the bar.

"Was that two killer dolls that ran by me?" said Krystal.

"How did you know they were killer dolls?" said Renamon.

"One of them had a bloody knife," said Krystal. "Who are you?"

"I'm Renamon," said Renamon.

"I'm Krystal," said Krystal. "I am trying to escape a dream demon named Freddy Krueger. But fortunately he can't invade people's dreams outside of Springwood."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the bar door. Renamon and Krystal slowly walk over to the door and open it. They do not see Freddy, Chucky, Tiffany, or Jason, but an old man with white hair and a goatee.

"You look familiar," said Renamon.

"He asked me to give you a cursed box!" said Krystal.

"The box was cursed?" said the old man. "Oh, sorry about that! I didn't know it was cursed, but the merchant sure seemed shady come to think of it. Please forgive me. I wanted to check on you two and see if you were OK. And I wanted to sell you something. This time I'm sure there's no evil in it. To make up for giving you the cursed box, there'll be no charge." He went over to his truck and hauled a strange-looking pillar into the room. He then drove away.

* * *

Guess what the pillar is...

Now Krystal and Renamon have joined forces. Can they stand against the slashers?


	9. Two Foxes and a Book

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 9: Two Foxes and a Book**

"Is Sonic going to be OK?" Tails asked the doctor.

"Yes," said the doctor. "And so is Knuckles. It's amazing the evil didn't possess them."

"You know about the evil?" said Ash.

"Since old man Barnaby stole the book of the dead from the Voorhees house, the evil has been wreaking havoc, and I've had many patients who were victims of it."

"Book of the dead?" said Ash. "The Necronomicon! But I threw that into the fire months ago!"

"It's been in the Voorhees house for years," said the doctor.

Ash didn't know how that was possible, but knew that something had to be done before Barnaby caused more damage.

"We'll have to take the Necronomicon back from him," he said.

"There is a fox in here by the name of Lucario," said the doctor. "He said Barnaby was killed by the boogeyman. His injuries have almost fully recovered, and maybe he can lead you to the Necronomicon. We can use it to banish the evil."

"I killed the evil," said Ash.

"But he can be resurrected as a Deadite," said the doctor. He walked over to Lucario with Ash and Tails.

"Yes, Dr. Gordon?" said Lucario.

"Do you feel ready to travel to Barnaby's castle?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Lucario. "My injuries can heal fast."

"Then," said the doctor, "would you mind leading Ash to Barnaby's castle to take the Necronomicon?"

"The Necronomicon?" said Lucario. "Isn't that the book of the dead?"

"Yes," said Dr. Gordon. "You must find it and prevent the evil from being resurrected as a Deadite. To do this, say the words "Klaatu verata nikto".

And so Lucario, Tails, and Ash began their journey to Barnaby's house.

"How did you arm get scratched?" asked Tails.

"A retarded cannibal with a chainsaw scratched me," said Lucario. "I shot him with an energy ball, but he survived. His grandfather wasn't as lucky, though, when I attacked him. Barnaby's former minions were murdered and eaten, but I managed to escape."

"If they're cannibals," said Ash, "would they eat furries?"

"I don't know," said Lucario. "But they probably wanted me dead so I couldn't do anything about them."

Sam, Mike, and Bradley were sneaking through Barnaby's house, when suddenly, Michael Myers appeared before Sam with a kitchen knife. Michael stabbed Sam in the stomach. Mike entered the room, grabbed a shotgun, and shot Michael in the chest. Though this inflicted a gunshot wound, he was hardly affected, and strangled Mike. He then slowly stalked Bradley. Bradley, sensing something was wrong, turned around and hit Michael with a baseball bat. He grabbed an axe and raised it to cut Michael's head off. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and the axe went flying out the window.

"What the…" began Bradley, but Michael grabbed him by the tail and threw him out the window!

A man dressed entirely in black walked into the room with an old woman, a doctor with white hair, a nurse, a receptionist, and seven unnamed doctors.

"Michael," said Dr. Wynn. "Be careful. The Curse of Thorn makes you immune to most injuries, but you can die from decapitation. Now, you have to kill Laurie, JT, and Stephen. Then the sacrifice will be complete and the crops will thrive as usual."

_(AN: This is an alternate universe version of the slasher timeline (Freddy, Jason, Michael, Pinhead, Chucky, Leatherface, and Ash) so in this timeline Laurie is married to some man named Doyle and has two kids named JT and Stephen)_

While Dr. Wynn, Mrs. Blankenship, Dr. Bonham, Dawn, and the doctors of the Thorn Cult were plotting a way for Michael to kill his remaining family members, Lucario, Tails, and Ash snuck into the castle and searched until they found the Necronomicon.

"Say the words," said Tails.

Ash picked up the Necronomicon and said "Klaatu, verata… damn, what was the last word?" He thought for a while. "Necktie… n… it was definitely an N word." He raised his head. "Klaatu… verata… NIKCOUGH!" He hoped the Necronomicon would think he said the third word.

An army of skeletons rose from the ground in several places. Bad Ash rose from the ground, with a zombielike face, and in a set of armor.

"I live again!" said Evil Ash.

* * *

Now Evil Ash is a deadite... and Michael's cult has been introduced! But Tails and Ash have also joined forces with Lucario...


	10. Vixens on the Head of a Pin

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 10: Vixens on the Head of a Pin**

Queaton and Lava Monkey searched Camp Fox for Jason. They couldn't find him anywhere, so they walked over to Camp Crystal Lake. They kept looking, but couldn't find Jason anywhere. Jason slowly snuck up on them, and before they could even see his shadow in the moonlight or sense his presence, Jason swung his machete. Two heads fell to the ground, while two bodies collapsed to the ground dead.

"Let's go and stop Queaton and Lava Monkey from getting themselves killed," said Renamon.

Krystal walked over to the door and opened it. Chucky and Tiffany suddenly jumped on her and knocked her down.

"You have the amulet!" said Chucky, holding a knife to her throat. "We heard it from a very reliable source!"

Renamon didn't dare use Diamond Storm when Chucky and Tiffany were directly on top of Krystal, as the explosion would hurt her as well. She grabbed an empty beer bottle and bashed Tiffany on the head with it. Tiffany fell off Krystal with shards of glass in her head. Renamon picked up another beer bottle. It was full. She smashed it in Chucky's face, and the beer found his eyes and he howled in pain and fell off Krystal, who got back up.

Tiffany grabbed a laser rifle and aimed it at Renamon. Krystal shot her in the head with her blaster. Flecks of blood went flying as Tiffany fell to the ground and lay still. One drop of blood landed on the pillar. Suddenly, before the very eyes of Renamon, Krystal, and Chucky, the pillar slowly transformed, and soon, a demon all too familiar to Krystal stood before them.

"Pinhead!" said Krystal. "But… I killed you!"

"Foolish feline," said Pinhead. "My soul was separated from my original, Captain Elliot Spencer, and was trapped in the Pillar of Souls with the Puzzle Guardian and the other Cenobites. All of them are lost now, but I have returned."

"I thought the old man said there wasn't anything evil about this pillar!" said Renamon. "That's the second time he gave you something evil!"

"It is only activated by blood," said Pinhead. "I doubt he knew. Now, give me the box."

"Why don't you take it?" said Krystal.

"It has to be given to me," said Pinhead. "If you do, I will spare you from the apocalypse when I leave the gates of hell open… permanently."

Renamon and Krystal ran as fast as they could.

"We're just going to leave the box there?" said Renamon.

"It's back at Springwood," said Krystal.

Back in the bar, Pinhead advanced on Chucky. "Where is the box?" he demanded.

"Wait!" said Chucky. "I'm just as psychotic as you are! We could help each other! You help me get the amulet, and I'll help you get the box! What do you say?"

"Where is this amulet?" asked Pinhead.

"At Camp Crystal Lake, where the furries are headed," said Chucky.

"Then we have a deal," said Pinhead. "As long as we kill all of them."

* * *

Uh-oh! Pinhead and Chucky have officially joined forces! Can Krystal and Renamon survive?


	11. Druids, Cannibals, and Deadites

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 11: Druids, Cannibals, and Deadites**

"DAMMIT, LEATHERFACE!" yelled Drayton Sawyer at his younger brother. He swung a stick at Leatherface, who yelped in pain. "We can't let the fox escape! He could form a plan to catch us, or even come after us with his own chainsaws!"

"When are we gonna kill him?" asked Nubbins eagerly.

"Yeah," said his twin brother Chop Top, scratching the plate on his head with a red hot hook. "I wanna grind that fox up and eat him!"

"We eat humans," said Drayton. "Not foxes. We're just going to kill him, however viciously."

"But he's a furry," said Nubbins.

"That's gotta count for something," said Chop Top, scratching his head again.

"Maybe you're right," said Drayton.

Suddenly, an army of skeletons marched up to the cannibals. The Deadites made a path for Evil Ash, who walked toward Drayton.

"While I was in Hell, I heard from Barnaby that you had a run-in with a blue furry by the name of Lucario," said Evil Ash.

"He wouldn't have escaped if Bubba hadn't been such a useless sack of muck!" said Drayton, kicking Leatherface in the shins.

"Well," said Evil Ash, "I happen to know Lucario is with the man that unwittingly resurrected me! They have a book called the Necronomicon! I want that book REAL bad! It'll help me rule the world, and when I rule the world I'll let you eat all our victims if you can get me that book!"

"And the book is with the fox?" said Drayton.

"Yes," said Evil Ash.

"Lead us to him!" commanded Drayton.

"The first place to check is Barnaby's house," said Evil Ash. "So let's get the hell over there!"

Evil Ash, Drayton, Nubbins, Chop Top, Leatherface, and the Deadites marched over to Barnaby's castle. They searched the castle, and then Drayton ran straight into Dr. Wynn.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" said Drayton.

Wynn raised a shotgun. "I would ask you the same question," he said.

"We're looking for some damn book!" said Drayton. "And some damn fox!"

"What did he look like?" said Wynn.

"I didn't see him," said Drayton. He called out the door. "Yo! Deadite! What does the fox look like? This freak wants to know!"

Evil Ash walked into the room. "Why do you care what he looks like?" he snapped at Wynn.

"Because," said Wynn, "I sensed a fox attacking Michael as he attempted to make a sacrifice. He was a blue fox with long dark hair and spikes on his hands. He was a furry. His tail wasn't quite as floofy as other foxes, but you get the picture."

"Aha!" said Evil Ash. "That's Lucario! He's got the book! He's with my other half!"

"And Lucario could lead us to Michael's sister and nephews," said Wynn.

"And then we can kill him and eat him, also eliminating the threat of his knowledge of our meals!" said Drayton.

Leatherface, who was watching, raised his chainsaw in victory while Michael stood up and drew a knife, ready to kill Stephen and JT.

"I shall rule the world!" said Evil Ash.

"All their victims will become our food!" said Drayton, while Nubbins and Chop Top danced around in a circle.

"Michael will complete the curse and I shall pass it to another person!" said Wynn. "You should probably leave this one kid alive. His name is Milo."

Evil Ash, Wynn, and Drayton put their hands together, while Michael and Leatherface shook hands.

* * *

Now Michael, Leatherface, and Evil Ash are on the same team...


	12. Cenobite, Doll, and Deadite

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 12: Cenobite, Doll, and Deadite**

Krystal and Renamon made their way toward Camp Crystal Lake. Suddenly, a fire hydrant burst, and there was five-centimeter water on the road within seconds. Pinhead raised his arms and a power pole broke and the cords moved toward the water, electrocuting it. With seconds to spare Krystal and Renamon got off the road. They ran and bumped into two punks.

"OW!" said Vinny. "Watch where you're going, ya airhead!"

"I hate furries," said Shawn, backing away from Krystal and Renamon in disgust. "Especially Renamon," he said, eyeing Renamon with pure hatred.

"Why do so many people hate me?" said Renamon. "One time a mad doctor captured me and tortured me. He used Velcro and electric cords on me, slammed a photocopier on my head, and slammed a large toy train into me repeatedly. It wasn't enough to kill me, but it still hurt. Once he had his fun, he tried to kill me, but I escaped with the help of four brave knights. One of them sounded a bit like Tybalt from Romeo and Juliet. He fought the doctor and stabbed him in the shoulder and dumped him in the well. I never saw the knights again, but I'll never forget how they saved me from…"

Renamon was cut off as Chucky jumped on her and raised his dagger.

"You're a doll!" said Krystal. "You can be torn to pieces." And Krystal lifted Chucky off Renamon, twisted his body, and grabbed his head to pull it off.

"PINHEAD HELP!" said Chucky, but Pinhead was distracted with a drunk, tearing him up with the hooked chains.

Suddenly, a machete swung so close to Krystal that she missed decapitation by an inch, while a few inches of three of her hairs were cut off.

"JASON!" said Renamon and Krystal at once. They looked at each other and knew that their mission to save Queaton and Lava Monkey had failed.

"Dude," said Vinny. "That guy looks like he's ready to kill us!"

"Meet the mass murderer, Jason Voorhees," said Krystal.

The road was still electrified. Jason stood on one side of Krystal, Renamon, Vinny, and Shawn, while Pinhead and Chucky stood on the other side. The furries and punks knew either direction would only get them killed, so they looked in the fourth direction, next to a railroad. There was a train. All four ran toward the train and climbed it. Jason and Chucky began climbing after them, while Pinhead used his power to make the train move. Krystal, Renamon, Vinny, Jason, and Chucky successfully got on top. Shawn wasn't as lucky. His hands slipped and he fell, and the train ran over his arm.

"SHAWN!" yelled Vinny in horror as his friend met his doom. The train moved at incredible speed. Just then, Jason slashed him in the arm with his machete. Blood sprayed unrealistically in Kill Bill style from Vinny's arm, and when it stopped, Vinny fell to the ground, weakened but non-fatally injured.

Krystal grabbed her blaster and shot at Chucky. Chucky held up a small metal board that was on top of the train, using it as a shield. He then threw it at Krystal. It hit her in the head and knocked her down.

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon. She shot shards of glass at Jason. They exploded on him, knocking him down. Jason got back up. Renamon grabbed a laser rifle and aimed it at Jason.

"OW!" said Renamon. She looked to see Chucky biting her tail.

"I'm not hypnotized by floofy tails," said Chucky when he got off her. "But Jason is a great ally and he is a lot harder to kill than I…"

Before Chucky could finish, Renamon kicked him off the train and he slammed into a lamp post and fell to the ground and lay unconscious.

Jason walked toward Renamon with his machete as Renamon was blowing on the teeth marks on her tail to ease the pain. Chucky was a vicious killer doll.

Krystal aimed her blaster at Jason and shot him six times. The sixth time the laser hit his head and took a small chunk out of the corner of his hockey mask, and Jason fell off the train and got impaled on a long, sharp, twig of a log big enough to be a trunk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Vinny. Krystal and Renamon looked to see the train track changing, and the train heading to the edge of a cliff.

"It's got to be Pinhead!" said Krystal. "He's setting us to fall off a cliff!"

Krystal, Renamon, and Vinny were powerless to do anything. The train plunged over the side of the cliff.

* * *

Is this the end of Krystal and Renamon?

And now Jason is with Chucky and Pinhead...


	13. The Nightmare Won't End

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 13: The Nightmare Won't End**

Krystal and Renamon stood in a mysterious room with flashing carnival lights.

"Where are we?" said Krystal.

"Are we dead?" said Renamon.

"You're not dead, you've been taken against your will," came a deep voice. A man walked up to them.

"Are you Colby from Survivor?" said Renamon.

"No," said the man. "I am… YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

The man changed form. He now had a burnt face, a hat, a red and green sweater, and a clawed glove.

"Freddy Krueger!" said Krystal.

"But you said he could only attack in Springwood!" said Renamon.

"When Pinhead was trapped in the Pillar of Souls," said Freddy, "he fell asleep. I entered his dream, and when I told him the one I was stalking was the same one who had the Lament Configuration, he allowed me to go with him and cross the barrier preventing me from invading the dreams of those outside Springwood!"

"In other words…" said Krystal.

"I can attack anyone, anywhere!" said Freddy. "And I'm going after you first! Once I kill you I'll cut off your floofy tails as trophies!"

Krystal and Renamon ran. Freddy chased after them.

And then they woke. They looked around and found themselves in a village.

An old woman stood over them. "It looks like you're finally coming around," she said. "You looked as if you were having a nightmare. You took quite a fall off the cliff."

An old man walked out of a small wooden house. "Are they finally awake?" he said.

"What happened?" said Krystal. "The last thing I remember is fighting Jason and Chucky and falling off the cliff on the train."

"All three of you were knocked out," said the old man. "But none of you had any serious injuries. You had some bite marks on your tail," he said to Renamon, "but not nearly as serious as the ones the Deadites inflicted on the villagers."

"Deadites?" said Renamon.

"Yes," said the old man. "These skeletons have been invading everywhere. They are currently marching in the search of some blue fox.

"What?" said Krystal.

"No, it's not you they're looking for," said the old man. "It's a male fox named Lucario. Once their leader called them, they left the village alone. The victims are beginning to heal."

"What happened to him?" said the old woman.

"Who?" said Krystal.

"The guy in the leather jacket with the chains," said the old woman. "His arm looks as though someone cut it pretty bad. He'll live, but it'll take a while to heal."

Krystal and Renamon looked to see Vinny still sleeping.

"Oh no!" said Renamon. "We have to wake him up quickly!"

"Why?" said the old man.

"There's a dream demon who kills people in their nightmares!"

They rushed over to Vinny and shook him.

"Wake up!" said Krystal.

But it was barely ten seconds before it happened. Vinny started on fire, stood up and began thrashing about in agony. Krystal, Renamon, the old man, and the old woman watched in horror as slash marks appeared on Vinny's face and he collapsed to the ground dead.

"Freddy got him," said Krystal sadly.

"Freddy?" said the old man. "Freddy Krueger?"

"You know him?" said Renamon.

"I lost my son to him," said the old man. "He tried to help the people of Springwood fight Freddy, and was killed as a result. We moved to the hidden village, while studying dream demon lore hoping there was a way to kill him."

"Revenge is only part of it," said the old woman. "Freddy does not just kill his victim. He takes the victim's soul to increase his power."

"WHAT?" said Krystal and Renamon, shocked.

"It's true," said the old man. "The only way to release the souls of his victims is to kill him."

"For twenty years we've been searching for a way to defeat Freddy," said the old woman. "And I think we've found it. If someone grabs Freddy at the moment they wake up, he can be pulled out of the dream world. In the real world, he is mortal. He can bleed."

"And die," said the old man. "There are fairy tales about Freddy able to return from hell even from a mortal death in the real world, but those are only fairy tales."

_(AN: This is one difference from the main Freddy timeline, since Freddy was able to return after Freddy's Dead. I want to avert his possible return when… I mean if he dies in this story.)_

"So, let's stop him," said Renamon. "We must fall asleep and then pull Freddy out of the dream world, while someone wakes us up once we've got hold of him."

"You just woke up," said the old man. "And you're both quite awake now. We'll need some sort of tranquilizer or sleeping pills to put you to sleep."

"I'll go in and get him," said Krystal.

"We must enter this cave," said the old man. "It is a mystical place. Freddy's influence might be weakened here. And Dora can get the tranquilizer."

"Thank you, Mr… ?" said Krystal, who didn't know the man's name.

"Smith," said the man. "Mr. Smith."

* * *

Can Krystal pull Freddy out of the dream world and destroy him once and for all?


	14. Foxes Unite

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 14: Foxes Unite**

"Dr. Gordon!" said Ash. "We said the words!"

"Did you say them all exactly?" said Dr. Gordon.

"Maybe not every tiny little syllable," said Ash. "But basically I said them."

"The Deadites have been raised," said Dr. Gordon. "And the evil is commanding them. They are out to get the Necronomicon. And according to my crystal ball, they have joined forces with a Druid cult and a cannibalistic family!"

"Crystal ball?" said Tails.

"Yes," said Dr. Gordon. "I bought it from a mystic fortuneteller. That's how I know so much about them."

"We must stop them," said Lucario.

"The evil wants to get his mitts on the book," said Dr. Gordon. "And only when that happens can his deal with Dr. Wynn and Drayton Sawyer be realized. With all three of them working together, they'll be a formidable team. But there is someone who can help you defeat them."

"Who?" said Lucario.

"There is a wizard in a cave somewhere," said Dr. Gordon. "He is a descendant of the creator of Kandarian daggers. He can teach you how to destroy them."

"And where is this cave?" Ash asked him.

Krystal opened her eyes to find that she was in a school. She entered a classroom and saw a boy take a hamster out of a cage and smash it with a hammer. Krystal winced at the sight of this. The kids suddenly began singing "Son of a hundred maniacs!" over and over. Krystal realized that the boy the kids were tormenting was Freddy when he was in school.

The room dissolved, and Krystal appeared in the boiler room. Freddy jumped out.

"I'm going to kill you!" said Freddy. "And I'll take the Lament Configuration and give it to Pinhead! I'll possess Alfred or Dora to take the Lament Configuration! Once I absorb your soul, I'll know where you're hiding it!"

Krystal grabbed onto Freddy. In the real world, Krystal's arms were positioned as if she was grabbing onto someone.

"Now!" said Mr. Smith, and he activated the alarm clock.

Krystal woke up, and Freddy stood with her.

"You're powerless now Freddy," said Krystal.

"Where's the box?" said Freddy. He raised his clawed glove and swung it at Krystal.

"I think it's back on the train," said Renamon.

"You're lying!" said Freddy.

"Are you willing to take the chance?" said Krystal.

Freddy knew that if he attacked one of the furries, the other would kill him. And if he attacked the old people, both vixens would dispatch him. So, he ran away as fast as he could.

"He's probably going to the train," said Mr. Smith. "I suspect Pinhead is going to be waiting near the train crash."

"What will we do?" asked Krystal.

"There is a wizard inside this cave," said Mr. Smith. "He knows the villains' weaknesses."

Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith led Krystal and Renamon through the cave into a room. An old man with a long beard stood in the middle of the room.

"I have been expecting you," said the wizard. "My name is Merlin. We must wait for the others to arrive."

"What others?" said Renamon.

"There are two more foxes coming," said Merlin. "And a man who has fought a great evil that is searching for a book that he possesses."

They waited for fifteen minutes, and then Lucario, Tails, and Ash entered the room.

"Are you the wizard that Dr. Gordon spoke of?" said Lucario.

"Correct," said Merlin. "I'm Merlin. And these two foxes are Renamon and Krystal. Renamon and Krystal, meet Lucario, Tails, and Ash."

Lucario, Tails, and Ash shook hands with Renamon and Krystal.

"Now," said Merlin, "let me fill you in on what has been happening. The dream demon Freddy has lost all power, save for his clawed glove, which can still be quite deadly. He is working for Pinhead, who is out to get the Lament Configuration, and who has joined forces with Chucky the killer doll, who wishes to get the amulet that will give him a human form again, and Jason Voorhees, a mass murderer who seems to view Chucky as a sort of partner, as they both love killing.

"In the meantime, Evil Ash and his army of Deadites are out to find the Necronomicon, and have joined forces with the Thorn cult and the Sawyer family. The Thorn Cult is led by Dr. Terence Wynn, who is using Michael as the Boogeyman to sacrifice members of his family, and the Sawyer family are cannibals. The main killer in their family is Bubba Sawyer, a.k.a. Leatherface. He is retarded and doesn't talk, but is extremely deadly. Michael and Jason are both very difficult to kill. Pinhead is impervious to most damage. Evil Ash is a bit harder to kill than Freddy or Leatherface. Chucky is the easiest to kill. But remember, Leatherface's family, Michael's cult, and Evil Ash's army are working with them, and they will not be easy to fight. All of them are headed here as we speak, and I must tell you their weaknesses."

"Which are?" said Ash.

"Freddy is completely powerless without his clawed glove," said Merlin, "but it's not much of a weakness. If you can cut off his arm, then the only thing you have to worry about with him is him getting another weapon. Jason is vulnerable to Kandarian daggers, as he is a special kind of Deadite, they can be fatal to him if stabbed in the heart. However, he can still be resurrected by a bolt of lightning, so, dead or alive, completely destroying his body so that nothing remains – with the possible exception of ash – is a good option. Evil Ash must be dismembered or completely destroyed. Michael can die by a decapitation or if completely destroyed. Pinhead will be the hardest to kill, but I can grant you a weapon that will use lasers consisting of perpetual light, and this will kill him. As for Leatherface and Chucky, the only danger with them lies in their weapons. Leatherface uses a chainsaw and sledgehammer, and Chucky uses knives or whatever weapons he can get. Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, Ash, all of you have projectiles. You can finish them all."

"What about the others?" asked Lucario.

"The others aren't that powerful," said Merlin. "I grant you power that will make the Deadites powerless to damage you – with the exception of Jason and Evil Ash. Their power is too great. As for Nubbins and Chop Top Sawyer, they both use razors and hammers to kill. Watch out for them. Now, Renamon, I will give you a new power. Use it well. And Lucario, I shall increase your energy so you can use your ultimate attack without taking a long time to power up."

"Thank you, Merlin," said Lucario.

"Now," said Merlin, "through that tunnel is an open field that they are likely to arrive at the same time. Go there and you can defeat them. The main ones you want to watch out for are Pinhead, Jason, and Michael, after that, Freddy, Evil Ash, and Leatherface, then Chucky, then their gangs."

Lucario, Krystal, Renamon, Tails, and Ash walked up the staircase, which seemed like a dream, until they entered a bright light.

* * *

So Ash and all four of the main furries are now together! Can they defeat the slashers?


	15. Slashers Unite

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 15: Slashers Unite**

"I was wondering something," said Ash as they stood in the battlefield, in the dead of night, waiting.

"What?" said Krystal.

"If this were made into a story," said Ash, "and divided into chapters, would this chapter be called "Furries vs. Slashers", when four of you are furries and I'm a human?"

"Maybe," said Krystal. "But I don't know."

"Pinhead and Evil Ash are a bit different from other slashers," said Renamon. "Freddy, Jason, Michael, Chucky, and even Leatherface randomly kill anyone they see not specifically on their side. Pinhead and Evil Ash have actual objectives. Well, so do Chucky and Michael, but you get the point."

Suddenly, a great battle cry came. Hundreds of Deadites flooded into the arena, led by Evil Ash, Dr. Wynn, Michael, the cult members, Drayton, Nubbins, Chop Top, and Leatherface.

"ASH!" said Evil Ash. "Gimme the book or else I'll hurt you!"

Suddenly a wizard, with a long white beard and red stars on his blue robe, appeared and shot a bolt of magic at Evil Ash. Evil Ash was blasted backward. Leatherface and Michael raised their chainsaw and knife threateningly.

"For shame!" he said. "Hurt? You mean KILL! Don't ridiculously replace kill with hurt or else I will hurt… excuse me… KILL you! Say hurt when you mean hurt, and kill when you mean kill! If you replace the words again, I'll smite you!"

And he disappeared.

Seconds later, Pinhead, Freddy, Jason, and Chucky appeared.

"The box!" said Pinhead.

"Come and get it," said Tails, who had the laser gun Merlin gave him.

"Who are you?" said Evil Ash.

"I am Pinhead, the leader of the Cenobites and general of hell," said Pinhead.

"I am Bad Ash, leader of the Deadites," said Evil Ash. "I want the Necronomicon!"

"I want the box," said Pinhead. "Krystal has it."

"Ash and Lucario have the book," said Evil Ash.

"It seems they have joined forces," said Pinhead. "Then we shall join forces to destroy them and achieve our objectives. I shall get the box!"

"I shall get the book!" said Evil Ash.

"I will get the amulet!" said Chucky.

"We'll get meat!" said Drayton.

"We'll get vegetables!" said Wynn.

"And I'll kill Krystal and, by doing so, return to the dream world!" said Freddy.

Jason, who couldn't talk, merely raised his machete into the air. Michael and Leatherface did the same with their knife and chainsaw. The Deadites with weapons raised them into the air. The cult members just stood with blank expressions on their faces, and then held surgical instruments into the air, apparently ready to use them as weapons. Nubbins raised his razor and Chop Top raised his hammer. Drayton grabbed a rope tied in a noose.

"Krystal!" said Renamon. "Take my laser rifle. Give it back to me when the battle is over or I turn back. Add it to your inventory."

Once Krystal had the laser rifle, a bright light shone from Renamon.

"Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!"

She was now standing on four legs, and had nine tails, the tips of which looked like a flame.

"We'll take them," said Lucario.

"I have Renamon's laser rifle," said Krystal.

"I have a perpetual laser gun," said Tails.

"And I've got my chainsaw," said Ash.

"LET'S GET THEM!" said all five at once.

* * *

This is it! Next chapter, they fight! Place your bets everyone!


	16. Furries vs Slashers

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 16: Furries vs. Slashers**

The furries (and Ash) faced off against the Slashers. The Deadites charged at them, but they fought them. Ash hopped in his car, which Merlin (as planned) teleported to the battlefield, and ran over several Deadites. He also ran over Nubbins, who was running after a Deadite who had stolen his razor. The Deadite ran at Krystal, who shot him dead with her blaster. As she shot more Deadites, the tips of Kyubimon's nine tails glowed with blue fire.

"Fox tail inferno!" she said, and she shot nine blue fireballs from the tips of her tails at the Thorn cult. All the cult members except Dr. Wynn and Michael were set on fire, and ran around in circles until they dropped dead as skeletons.

"Don't just stand there Michael!" said Dr. Wynn. "Hurt her!"

Lightning suddenly struck Wynn, and he crumbled into ash.

"I WARNED YOU!" came the Never Say Die Wizard's voice.

Michael ran at Kyubimon with a knife. Kyubimon remembered what Merlin told her about completely destroying Michael.

"Dragon Wheel!" she said, spinning around and turning into a fireball. A fire dragon appeared and flew directly at Michael, setting him on fire. Michael dove into a nearby river to put the fire out.

Ash dueled Leatherface with a chainsaw. Leatherface was not experienced in fighting someone who could actually defend himself, and Ash kicked him in the chest and impaled him with the chainsaw. Leatherface fell, wounded but alive. Ash paid him no notice, grabbed a sword, and dueled Evil Ash and a deadite, dual wielding.

Krystal faced Freddy and Jason. She shot at them with her blaster. Freddy evaded the lasers while the ones that hit Jason hardly affected him. She pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at Jason. The rocket hit him and exploded, sending Jason flying backward severely damaged. Krystal turned and continued shooting at Freddy. Though he kept avoiding them, he was unable to get close enough to slash her with his clawed glove.

Then, Krystal shot Freddy's clawed glove, and it fell off. Freddy ran around in circles, and then dove toward Jason as he tried to get up. He grabbed Jason's machete and ran at Krystal. Krystal shot at him but he blocked each of the shots with the machete. As Freddy raised his machete, Krystal shot him in the heart. Freddy gasped and dropped his machete. It landed next to Krystal, barely missing her. Krystal raised the machete and decapitated Freddy with it. His head fell to the ground. Jason picked it up and crushed it with both his hands. He then grabbed a fallen Deadite's weapon and began dueling Krystal.

Tails fought his way through Deadites using his lightning attack, trying to get to Pinhead. Chop Top blocked Tails's path and kicked him away. He began biting one of his tails. Then, a fireball hit Chop Top, while eight others hit Deadites. Kyubimon used another Fox Tail Inferno on Chop Top and set him on fire.

"Are you all right?" she said.

"My head's spinning!" said Tails. "Wait, I feel better now. That was no Deadite that bit me."

"Pinhead's over there," said Kyubimon. "Destroy him!"

Tails aimed his gun at Pinhead, when suddenly, another Cenobite appeared. He was bald but had chains going through him, literally through his flesh.

"Shawn!" said Kyubimon.

"Not anymore," said the Cenobite. "Shawn's dead. I am his body turned Cenobite by Pinhead. I am now Trainwreck!"

Tails aimed his gun at Trainwreck and fired. The laser hit Trainwreck. He began to decay, and then fell to the ground and his body dissolved into dust.

Chucky jumped on Kyubimon's back, but Lucario fought his way through six Deadites and kicked him off her. Chucky stood, dazed.

"Fox tail inferno!" said Kyubimon, and she shot nine fireballs at Chucky. The killer doll started on fire, and within seconds was burned to a crisp.

Lucario turned to face Michael, who was standing still. Recognizing Lucario, Michael walked toward him with his knife raised. He crushed a Deadite's head and grabbed his weapon so that he was dual wielding.

"Kamehameha!" Lucario shot a powerful blue energy wave at Michael. The blast hit him directly, vaporizing him.

"You got him!" said Kyubimon.

Ash, meanwhile, was evenly matched with Evil Ash and the unnamed Deadite. Ash kicked the Deadite in the chest and he fell backward. Drayton stomped on the Deadite's skull and threw his rope at Ash, with the intent of strangling him. Ash swung his chainsaw and chopped the rope in half.

"You're useless now," said Evil Ash. "You're not even a fighter. Now that I can get the book, your usefulness has ended!"

Evil Ash stabbed Drayton with his sword.

"YOU DECEIVED ME!" said Drayton, before he gasped and lay still, not moving.

Evil Ash then turned toward Ash and they continued their duel.

Leatherface, trembling with pain, got up, raised his chainsaw, and, with a battle cry, ran at Ash and Evil Ash, intending to grind them both up with his chainsaw. A Deadite saw his master threatened and ran at Leatherface with a sword. The Deadite dueled Leatherface, while in the meantime, Kyubimon used another Fox Tail Inferno to set fifty Deadites on fire, forming a giant fire as the Deadites fell dead and continued to burn.

Leatherface cut off the Deadite's arm, and in fear the Deadite ran into the fire.

"What kind of people hurt their own partners?" said Krystal. She shot Leatherface in the head with a rocket launcher and blew off his head. She then pulled out Renamon's laser rifle and shot Jason with it, vaporizing him.

A short, fat Deadite with a long black beard pulled out several bombs. He threw them at Krystal, Kyubimon, and Lucario, but they were too fast, and dodged all of them. One of the bombs landed on a catapult, and another, a remote mine, landed on the face of the Deadite operating it, and he ran off before the bomb exploded.

Lucario caught a grenade, grabbed a spear from a Deadite and stabbed him with it, impaling the bearded Deadite and another Deadite as well. Lucario then placed the active grenade in the bearded Deadite's ribcage and backed away from the three Deadites.

"No fair!" said the Deadite before the bomb exploded.

Lucario turned toward Pinhead and shot a Kamehameha at him. It didn't even affect him.

"You are so very foolish," said Pinhead. "I am impervious to your attacks."

Suddenly, a perpetual laser hit him in the back. Pinhead gasped in pain and looked over. Tails stood there with his gun.

"NO!" said Pinhead. "I CANNOT DIE!" The next second, he rapidly began decaying before he collapsed to the ground and crumbled to dust.

Ash looked and saw the Necronomicon. He kicked Evil Ash and ran over to the catapult, but Evil Ash jumped onto it and grabbed the Necronomicon.

"I got it, ya jerk!" he said. "Now I can rule the world!"

Ash cut the catapult with his chainsaw. The expression on Evil Ash's face changed to one of horror. He dropped the Necronomicon on the ground as the catapult launched him into the air with the bomb that was thrown onto it, and the bomb exploded in midair, destroying Evil Ash.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" said the remaining fifty Deadites, and they ran, never to be seen again.

"We won!" said Tails.

"You're not ready yet…" Krystal called after the retreating Deadites.

Kyubimon turned back into Renamon. Krystal gave her the laser rifle back.

"It's good to be king," said Ash.

"Now the world is safe from the monsters," said Lucario.

"You haven't won yet!" came an evil voice.

* * *

Who could this new enemy be? Can the furries defeat him?


	17. The Furry's Revenge

**THE FURRY'S REVENGE**

**Chapter 17: The Furry's Revenge**

Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, Tails, and Ash turned to see a man with pale blue skin, gold hair, and a red mask over his eyes. He was dressed elegantly as a gentleman and had a vampire cape. He also had fangs.

"Myotismon!" said Ash and the foxes at the same time.

"I heard the Necronomicon would give me the power to become the king of this world," said Myotismon. "I never expected so many villains to be fighting you over it. I just let the battle play out when I arrived. Now I can take this book!"

Bats flew over to the book, and took it over to Myotismon, who grabbed the book. "First I shall resurrect Freddy, Jason, Michael, Pinhead, Chucky, Leatherface, and Evil Ash, exactly as they were before except loyal to me!" He turned to a page. "Klaatu verata nikto!"

Lucario, Renamon, Tails, Krystal, and Ash watched in horror as the seven slashers rematerialized before their eyes, and those whose corpses were wholly or partly still intact got up and regenerated undamaged.

"Now I become king of all worlds!" said Myotismon. He turned to another page and opened his mouth, when a fat boy walked up to him and took the book.

"Oooo!" he said.

"Not Colk Honker!" complained Ash. "That boy's an idiot! And where's his pet bird?"

"I can resurrect my bird with this passage," said Colk. "Then I'll get the last laugh over you, VanDamnmon!"

"I told you a million times," said Myotismon, exasperated. "My name is not VanDamnmon. It's MYOTISMON!"

"Whatever, VanDamnmon!" said Colk. He turned to a page featuring what looked like a void. "Klaatu verata necktie!" Nothing happened at first, so Colk added "Wingod Leviosa!"

A portal opened up, sucking Colk and the Necronomicon in.

"NO!" said Myotismon. "I need that book!"

Lucario shot a Kamehameha at Myotismon, which vaporized him. His final words were "BUT I AM PERFECT!"

Then they turned toward the slashers, but suddenly an old man with white hair and a goatee appeared.

"Hey!" said Krystal. "You're the old man who gave me the cursed box and the cursed pillar!"

"I heard the pillar was cursed," said the old man. "And I'm so sorry about it. Let me make it up to you by getting rid of the slashers."

"You'll be killed!" said Lucario.

"I don't think so," said the old man. "It's hard to kill an immortal. HAX!"

The man threw a monitor at Jason, who went flying backward and fell to the ground, unmistakably dead. The man then did the same to Pinhead, Evil Ash, Michael, Freddy, Leatherface, and Chucky.

"Who are you?" said Krystal. All seven slashers lay dead.

"I am Dr. Hax!" said the man. "And I HATE Renamon with a passion! I hate her because she's the only Digimon to appear in Garry's Mod! Tailmon and VanDamnmon never appeared in it!"

"Who?" said Krystal.

"He means Gatomon and Myotismon," said Ash. "There's been a lot of clouding with their names. But I don't think they really thought they were gonna name the most evil Digimon after John Claude Van Damme."

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, Renamon," said Dr. Hax. "When we last met, I had a mustache and no beard, I was bald, and I had a different nose."

"YOU!" said Renamon. "It was you that tortured me! You survived being stabbed and dumped in the well!"

"That's right," said Dr. Hax. "And once I kill you, I am going to extract your DNA to create a clone of you! A clone that is an evil alcoholic who kills cops and innocent people, and is everything a Renamon lover hates!"

"So…" said Krystal. "So… you gave me the Lament Configuration to release Pinhead… and you brought him inside the pillar out of Springwood so he could attack us…"

"And directed me toward the cannibals' house," said Lucario.

"I also told Chucky and Tiffany that Krystal and Renamon had the amulet," said Dr. Hax. "I was hoping one of the four would get blood on the Pillar of Souls and release Pinhead. And so it did. The slashers were only my pawns. I was using them for my own twisted desires, which all came down to nothing more than killing Rena…"

Suddenly, a laser hit Dr. Hax, blasting him backwards. Dr. Hax gasped in horror as his body slowly disintegrated into white sparkles before his own very eyes. Renamon stood, with her laser rifle, aiming it at the point where Dr. Hax had been standing seconds ago.

"How…" began Ash.

"It's obvious," came a voice. Merlin walked up to them. "Dr. Hax came from the Idiot Box. In the Idiot Box, immortals can only be destroyed by one thing: An act of irony."

"So," said Tails, "because Dr. Hax hated Renamon and used the slashers to get to her and kill her…"

"It was ironic for her to kill him," said Lucario. "If this was made into a story, the Renamon haters would HATE that the most powerful Idiot Box character was killed by its least favorite character."

"I would not recommend telling it to Renamon haters," said Merlin. "Some of them are a little bit violent."

"I wonder what happened to that boy," said Krystal, staring at the spot where the portal that had sucked up Colk and the Necronomicon vanished.

"In the year 1300," said Merlin, "a mysterious fat boy and a dark book appeared from a mystical portal. The boy was killed by a winged creature called a Deadite, while the book was locked away safe in the castle. Then, many years later, a mad scientist named Dr. Forrester took the book to his house in the Kandar Woods. He unwittingly resurrected a Kandarian demon, which killed him. Ash faced the demon next, and destroyed the Necronomicon by throwing it into the fire. He then hunted down the evil spirit, and you all know what happened next."

"I see," said Ash. "So… the Necronomicon was originally in the Voorhees house when Mrs. Voorhees resurrected Jason. Then it went back in time, then the professor took it, then I destroyed the book. So that means…"

"That means it's gone for good," said Merlin. "And so are all the slashers, and VanDamnmon."

"MYOTISMON!" said Ash, Renamon, Krystal, Lucario, and Tails all at once.

"No," came a voice. A small Deadite stood there.

"You're still here?" said Ash. "All the Deadites disappeared!"

"The Deadites ran off and eventually went to hell," said the small Deadite. "But not this Deadite."

"Is this ever gonna end?" said Ash.

"I'm not here to kill you," said the Deadite. "I'm here to say that his name is VanDamnmon. The one you call Gatomon is really called Tailmon. And the one you call Bukamon is really called Pukamon."

"You gotta be kidding me," said Ash. "Pukamon's the name of a red Ogremon!"

"I should know," said Renamon. "I defeated him before. I absorbed his data when I destroyed him."

Suddenly a Deadite with glasses appeared. "Loogey gun!" He shot the smaller deadite with a gun that resembled a water gun. Then the two Deadites disappeared.

"Weird…" said Ash.

Lucario looked at his arm. "Well," he said, "it looks like the cut has mostly healed. But that's about as far as it's gonna get, because it looks like it is going to be a scar."

**THE END**

Cast:

Heroes:

Krystal from Star Fox

Renamon from Digimon Tamers

Lucario from Pokemon

Tails from Sonic

Ash from Evil Dead

Villains:

Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street

Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th

Michael Myers from Halloween

Pinhead from Hellraiser

Chucky from Child's Play

Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Evil Ash from Evil Dead (more precisely Army of Darkness)

Minor villains:

Female Cenobite, Chatterer, and Butterball from Hellraiser

Dr. Wynn and the Thorn Cult from Halloween

Tiffany from Child's Play (or more precisely Bride of Chucky)

Drayton, Chop Top, and Nubbins from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Hidden villains:

Myotismon from Digimon

Dr. Hax from The Idiot Box

Other

Merlin from King Arthur stories

Gonzorgo and Rodrigo from Babes in Toyland

The Snow Queen, Eric, Baggy, and Wardrobe from The Snow Queen

Mewtwo from Pokemon

Sonic and Knuckles from Sonic

Original

Reynar, Kilometers, Queaton, Lava Monkey, Yobee, Luvpix, Longhorn, Orochi, and Stripe the multicolored foxes with multiple tails (see Chapter 2 for the inspirations behind them)

Sam, Mike, Doug, and Bradley the foxes

Frank the jock

Larry the akruner (again, made-up word derived from what how the squirrel says "crooner" in the Trumpet of the Swan)

Colk Honker

Benks Fuller

Jirk Fuller

John

Stephen Doyle

JT Doyle

Alfred and Dora Smith

Vinny and Shawn the furry-hating punks

Dr. Gordon (not Lawrence or Neil)

* * *

Author's final note:

I wrote this story for two reasons: 1.) For a decent crossover between these seven slashers, and 2.) To show Renamon killing Dr. Hax. (My friend actually did this twice on Garry's Mod btw) This is Renamon's comeback against the Renamon haters, but as stated in the first chapter, this story is not recommended for Renamon haters cause she kills the most powerful character in the Idiot Box (which always either portrays her in a negative way or kills her, usually viciously), and I do not wish to start a war with Renamon haters as everyone is entitled to their own opinion, even those who hate Renamon with a passion. If by chance a Renamon hater reads this story, or atleast this chapter, don't flame me please. I am also entitled to my own opinion, and I think that Renamon, and furries in general, are cool. So is Lucario.

Also, notice how Lucario's a Pokemon and Renamon's a Digimon. I hope for peace between Pokemon and Digimon... how about, at the end, Lucario and Renamon get married and have three children, while Fox returns having found Spock, and he and Krystal get married and go to Sauria for their honeymoon, as a reference to Tricky's line in Star Fox Assault. (And I have seen many pics of Lucario and Renamon together, and both are in Garry's mod, so maybe it's not as remote as one might think)

And about my opinions on the five main heroes from Survivor Tocantins... don't flame me if, like most of the other castaways, you hate Sierra. She was actually in the top three for audience favorites with Taj and JT.


End file.
